The Princess And Her Outlaw
by i am dauntless123789
Summary: I adopted this from witty lady and yes I have permission the first 2 chapters belong to witty but after that its all me. Beatrice is the princess of abnegation but when a war is waged she must flee. Going through dauntless is dangerous especially when There are outlaws roming the wood. When beatrice meets an old friend she will have to make an impossibe choice family or love?
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from witty lady

The princess and her outlaw

Chapter One

I cried as I was being escorted out of the burning castle by maid and trusted friend, Christina. It pained me to see my castle engulfed in flames. I could hear screams and shouts in the courtyard. Christina had one hand wrapped around my shoulders and another holding mine as she gently, yet firmly led me away. My vision was blurred my the onslaught of tears. There were two horses waiting for us, one for me and the other Christina. I was helped up by the guards as was Christina. I pressed my knees into the horses thighs and it started to gallop quickly, Christina was on my tail. I thought about the plans of peace that were promised by the Erudite. We were fooled. They declared war on us the minute our castle had caught fire. I worried for my father who would have to help with the war effort while my mother and I were ferried off to safety.

To make more difficult for the Erudite kingdom to capture us, my mother was being sent to Candor to be sheltered by the King and Queen there. I was to meet my brother in the Amity kingdom. I felt sympathy for Caleb. He didn't know that Erudite had attacked us. He had been in Amity for the past three months, trying to get to know his betrothed, Princess Sylvia, better and how Amity should be run. I was dressed in regular clothing so that I wouldn't arouse suspicion with Christina. Normally, we would have an entire guard surrounding us but with the Erudite loose, it was better to be discreet.

Christina eventually caught up with me. She gave me a small smile and asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded. I didn't want to burden Christina with my problems right now. Abnegation had become her homes just as much as it was mine. When I was a young child of four, Christina was given as a gift to be from Candor. I decided to free her because I wanted a friend, not just a maid. She had grown very close to be and we're almost inseparable. Christina snapped me out of my thoughts when she asked, "What are you going to call yourself?"

"Excuse me?" I asked with confusion all over my face. I don't know why I couldn't just call myself Beatrice. It's not like we're going to be refugees or anything. I want to avoid people as much as possible until we reach Amity. Christina gave me a slight nudge.

"Don't be silly, we're going to be passing through Dauntless. It's going to be a while before we reach Amity anyways and you can't call yourself Beatrice," Christina explained. Before I could protest, she continued, "If you were to call yourself Beatrice then they would know that you are Princess Beatrice of Abnegation. Call yourself something short and sweet."

"What are you going to call yourself?"

"I'm thinking maybe Catelyn." I raised an eyebrow. "What? It's better safe than sorry, Beatrice." Over the years, I told Christina to stop calling me 'Your Highness' and start calling me by my real name. I think that if we are going to be friends, might as well address me as one. Besides, Trinity Road was not known for its privacy. I'm still a bit nervous because bandits could attack at any given moment.

"I'm thinking," I paused. I didn't want to change my name to much. Then, a perfect name hit me. "How about Tris?"

"I like it. It has a lovely ring to it, Tris. Plus, I can remember that it's short for Beatrice." Christina replied. We both laughed and I started to feel better. I didn't have to worry about anything but making it to Amity. We have the Candor and Amity as allies. Dauntless was neutral. It's going to be hard for Erudite to get Dauntless on their side. They don't believe in attacking the weak, only the powerful.

Night time came upon us. Christina and I settled down for the night. She went to go collect firewood while I tied the horses to the trees. A light breeze danced across my skin, chilling me to the bone. I shivered and threw the cowl over my head. I got the food out and took some rations. I parted the bread, cheese, meat, and water for Christina and myself. When she returned. she started to smack two sticks against one another. I rolled my eyes. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying to start a fire, princess." Christina replied hotly as she jumped back from the thick sticks. Eventually, a spark came from there. Christina barked at me to get some moss. I yanked some off the nearest tree and handed it to her. Then, Christina stepped back and leaned her back against the tree. The fire danced across her dark skin and illuminated her brown eyes. I smiled and then laid down on the grass, watching the fire ripple in its flames. I saw the smoke rise into the sky and felt instantly at peace. I felt catatonic as the fire was illuminated. Christina just stared and didn't talk at all. All my hunger from the day disappeared as I watched the fire. I closed my eyes and let the warmth take over.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, Christina is shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and fell instantly blinded. I close them and reopen them. I rubbed my eyes that were fully of sleep and stared. Morning had dawned upon us. I yawned and Christina chuckled. The fire was already out and she was handing me the rations that I was supposed to eat last night. "Good morning, sleepy head." She giggled. My stomach rumbled loudly. I had eaten since lunch. "Looks like someone's hungry."

"How did you sleep?" I asked. Christina sat down next to me and took a swig of water. After, she shoved the food in her mouth.

"I slept very uncomfortably last night, to be honest." I laughed dryly. Christina was brutally honest, she was raised that way in her four years of living in Candor. Once she told me that she could never lie anyways. "You started to moan and toss and turn that a headache dawned upon me. Then you started to shriek, 'No, stop it, please!'" I felt my cheeks flush red. I didn't understand why I was having a nightmare, must have been from yesterday. "Anyways, I think we'll be in Dauntless by sunset, Tris." I was a bit taken back when she said Tris.

"What do you mean, Tris?" Christina raised an eyebrow at me and then I made an 'oh' sound. We were not to call each other Christina and Beatrice because of unwanted eyes or ears.

"Should we start, Catelyn." I let out a small chuckle. I guess I still haven't adjusted to the fact that Christina's fake name was Catelyn. I was so used to calling her Christina. I got off the ground and then helped Christina up. I didn't believe in inequality. My parents raised me to believe that everyone was equal, despite the "ranks" that we were given. We both brushed the debris off our skirts and got up onto the horses.

This morning, none of us spoke. There wasn't much to talk about. Besides, my mind still seemed like a pile of mush since I woke up. My back started to ache I felt a bit dizzy. Travelling as definitely not the easiest thing to do but to make sure I'm safe as Christina, it's worth the price. I felt my stomach churn as we started to travel again. I still worried for bandits but it seemed like Christina didn't. She was watching the open road and staring at the sky, feeling content with everything. I for one was tired yet too jittery to focus.

Suddenly, an arrow fell past my temple. It grazed my temple and I yelped in pain. It landed on the tree right next to Christina. She shrieked and her horse recoiled. Christina grunted as she hit the paved road. Her horse ran off. My heart pounded violently against my chest as a bunch of young men came sprinting towards us. I didn't know how to defend myself and Christina was in a bit of predicament. I froze. Literally froze. Fear took over me. I was suddenly grabbed off of my horse. I screamed loudly, but a hand was placed over my mouth. I saw Christina being grabbed as well. We were herded together.

"What are two fine young ladies doing all alone on the road?"


	2. Chapter 2

Adopted from Witty Lady

The Princess and her Outlaw

Chapter Two

I turned to the voice. It was a young man, probably the same age as me, as it looked like. He had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes that glared and bored right into me. He was wearing a tunic that was tight with leather jerkins as were the other boys. This boy looked as if he intentionally means me harm, but I wasn't too sure. His eyes showed so much hatred and fire that I didn't know what was wrong. I looked at Christina to find her staring at the boy, not even noticing the arms around her. Her expression was a blank slate, but her eyes showed shock. Did she know this boy perchance?

"No answers?" The boy questioned. I felt intimidated by this boy, but I just stared straight ahead. I can't allow for fear to surface. If I stayed calm, they would let us go. I was Tris, not Princess Beatrice. I was just a common traveller on Trinity Road heading to Amity. Catelyn was my companion, nothing more. She wasn't actually a maid turned into a friend. We weren't royalty or had high titles in Abnegation.

"I-I," I stammered. "I'm Tris and this is...Catelyn. We're just common folk, travelling." My throat felt dry and parched even though I wasn't thirsty a couple of minutes ago. Christina stared at me, her eyes told me to go on. My answer was slow and choppy but the boy eagerly urged me to go on. "We-we are going to Amity to meet some old friends there. We grew up there." I finished. My heart was clenched and felt as if it was going to burst into a million pieces. I couldn't breathe and preferred to faint because of my breaths being contained within me than to wait for a response.

"I'm not sure I believe you," The boy said in a singsong voice. He started to mimic my stammers and the other boys joined in as well. It made me blush beet red. Christina looked as if she wanted to smack me upside the head.

Christina and I had our hands trussed with thick rope that dug into our skin. We were blindfolded so that we couldn't see the way. For the next hour or so, (I couldn't tell the time), we were led around into every nook and cranny of this forest. They meant to catch us off guard. I felt dizzy from not being able to use my sight. I wanted to fall in the dirt and just lie there, but the outlaws had other plans. At one point, we even crossed a river! I felt the cloud water sink into my clothing. It made me shiver but they pulled on the rope harder which made me fall down. I felt Christina's weight on top of me. This was utterly embarrassing.

Finally, we reached their so called camp, at least I thought so. We were stopped and the clamour of voices picked up. I tried to move subtlety towards Christina because I couldn't tell if we were being watched or not. I bumped into her hip, which was a bit bony to be honest. I leaned in close and than whispered to her ear but I never finished nor did she even understand what I said because then we were pulled apart. I was forced against a tree and was being bound to it. I struggled for a little bit. "Hold still!" The voice belonged to the boy that had taunted me. Then, the blindfold was removed.

I blinked a bit before I took in the surroundings of the camp. There were mats on the far side of the camp. A large fire that was being fed all the wood and moss it could get was in the middle of the camp, illuminating the oncoming night. There were only six boys by the look of it which to me was quite shocking. I expected more outlaws, but then again, being in a large group could have his consequences. The one in the centre was the one that caught my attention. He was tall, had blue eyes that seemed so deep, and dark brown hair. He had a brooding stance, yet I felt instantly drawn to him.

"Why did you bring them here, Peter?" He demanded.

So that was his name, Peter. The boy who had taunted me in the road, led Christina and me in every part of the forest, and made us fall in the cold riverbed for his enjoyment. I felt like I wanted to punch him in the face right then and there. "What's wrong with having two ladies with us?"

"They might not even be important." Part of me felt relieved that our poor clothing had done the job, but one part was offended because I had high significance as did Christian.

"How do you know, Four?" Peter asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree. Four rolled his eyes and started towards us.

"Sorry about my dim witted companion."

"So does that mean you're letting us go?" Christina blurted. I groaned inwardly. Things were not looking up for us, I didn't want matters to become worse. "You just said we aren't important."

"It's not that simple, milady." Four replied. At least he had nice manners. "You just saw our camp and could find your way back. You could get us in trouble. Besides, I don't trust you yet."

"We have no intentions of reporting you, Four!" The name seemed odd in Christina's mouth. "Haven't you heard of negotiations? In exchange for letting us go free, we don't report you. Everyone wins." Christina retorted. When Christina had her mind set on something, she would go after it.

"Trust me, people can lie, cheat, or deceive. It's really not that hard." Four said. I was getting tired of this quarrel. "Look, tomorrow's a new day. I'll decide then." Before Christina could protest, Four raised a hand. "Al, Will, watch them." He commanded. "Peter, come with me." With a motion of his hand, Peter followed Four and they were out of my sight.

I blocked out Christina's groans as I lowered to the ground and sat uncomfortably. At the back of my mind, I was thinking about how I was going to sleep tonight? This rope was starting to become extremely painful and was most definitely going to leave marks on my skin. The rest of my mind was preoccupied with the argument between Four and Christina. I didn't even feel Al or Will, (I don't know who's who), untying me from the tree, and then tying my hands and feet so that I could lie down.

**My stomach lurched as I was running from the camp. I had finally tricked them and it was hard. It took a long time to gain their trust. Christina was right behind me. I could hear panting from the extortion. I skidded to a stop to find that Peter was right in front of me. I smacked into his chest and then fell to the ground. I tried to scoot away, but he grabbed my arm and hauled me up. Al/Will grabbed Christina and kept her in a bear hug. Four had come up from the group. I wished I hadn't tried to escape. Now they would never let me leave. I would make it to Amity.**

**"Now, now, why are you trying to run away, Tris?" The way Four had said my name sent chills down my spine. I gulped. "I was just starting to like you." He played with the strands of my hair. I flinched away.**

**"I didn't want to be here."**

**"Well you certainly aren't going to leave now."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked as innocently as I could. He found out about me. He knew who I was, where I came from, and what my intentions were. He knew about Christina as well. I swallowed away that hard lump and my throat and forced myself to be calm. I forced myself to listen.**

**"I know who you are." He whispered in my ear.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. "I'm Tris and this is my companion...We're just travelling, that's all."**

**"Let me tell you one thing. I don't believe you, Princess Beatrice."**

**All the outlaws chuckled. I felt them close in on me. The tight circle that was around Christina and myself was getting tighter. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. It felt like all the air had evaporated, leaving a weakened version of myself. I felt the tears coming on and I didn't even try to stop them. I felt wretched. I would never make it to Amity. I would never see Caleb or my mother and father again. I would never leave the camp all because my identity was found. Four could make all the ransoms and never give me back because I was at his disposal. Christina and I were his leverage against the five kingdoms.**

**Abnegation would want their princess back. Amity would want to help because of the bond between the two kingdoms. Dauntless would want me just to help me out, that was what they did. Candor would only save me because of Christina. Erudite would do the same thing for leverage, except I would be in a dungeon or treated like a princess and prisoner at the same time.**

**Either way, I was still being used at every corner...**

A rough shake of my shoulders woke me up. Instead of Christina, I saw Four hovering over me. Even though he tried to show annoyance and carelessness, his eyes showed concern. "You're quite the screamer, aren't you? Let me guess, nightmare?" I shrugged.

Christina was already eating breakfast. I watched as she was chatting away with Al/Will. I listened in. The boy she was talking to was Will, so the large boy that tied me up was Al.

"Why don't you eat something, Tris? And then, we'll get down to business."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is mine I have adopted it but from this chapter inwards I wrote. Shout out to witty lady, go read her other stories. Thanks for letting me adopt this story hope I do it justice.**

The princess and her outlaw

Chapter 3

I sat there and ate with them like they couldn't kill me with a flick of the wrist. Logically we should have travelled with at least a knife but who would give a Princess a knife. No one in their right mind. I thought to myself while they conversed. I zoned out of the convocation at the least five minutes ago.

"So Tris and Catelyn down to business." Says Four. For some strange reason I feel like I have seen him somewhere before but I can't quite place him.

"We have decided that you are not to be trusted so are not permitting you to leave." He said and I gulped. They're going to kill us. I thought frantically. A thousand possibilities going through my head at 100 miles and hour. He stands up and walks over to me and brushes some hair out of my face and presses his lips to my temple.

"But we don't intend to kill you. You both are very beautiful and it would be a great shame to waste that beauty." He says walking back over to where he was sitting before.

"We intend to keep you around for now." He says a smile playing on his lips.

"But you will do as we say when you say and if you try to run death will catch up with you." Says Four and we nod.

"Good, now we have that settled Al maybe cut the ropes I doubt these ladies wish to receive rope burn." Says Four. Al walks over and cuts the ropes. I rub my wrists. I look around at everyone and try to read them. Will's tough exterior is betrayed by his warm eyes. Al has a soft exterior but cold eyes. Peter has a tough exterior and cold eyes, I should keep my distance from him. There are two tanned boys with dark hair they have a tough exterior with warm trusting eyes. Lastly Four, his tough exterior is confusing sometimes he seems tough and others he seems compassionate, his eyes are warm but hide some kind of pain.

"Al, Peter isn't it time for you to go?" Announces Four and the two men stand and walk away. I lean into Christina and whisper,

"These four men you can trust but the two who just left I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them." She nods. I look away and my face is centimetres away from Four's.

"Your very right not to trust those two. One of them is betraying us." He says and I laugh.

"They both are betraying you. Behind the others back." I say and he furrows his brow.

"Its simple really. They both have different exteriors. Al is trying to act soft and trusting but his eyes betray him, his eyes are cold and I can see a pang of guilt in them. Whereas peter doesn't remotely try to hide it. He acts tough and his eyes are cold and not in the slightest guilty, I would even go as far as saying they're proud." I explain and they all look at me shocked as if they thought I didn't poses the brain cells to notice that.

"How did you get all of that just by looking at them?" Asks one of the tanned boys.

"Easy really I'm good at reading people. You and the boy whom I presume is your brother act tough but your eyes betray you. Will over here is the same his eyes betray him. And Four well you confuse me. Sometimes you act tough and others you act compassionate but again your eyes betray you however hard you try your eyes are warm but I also see pain hidden them." I say and Four smirks, this is the part of him that confuses me. He acts so tough but oh so gentle.

"Your very good." Says Will.

"So I have been told." I say looking up at the sky. The trees part and I notice the Clouds. Clouds have always fascinated me. The fact that something so fragile can survive so high up interests me. I hear someone snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"Pardon?" I ask coming back to reality.

"I said do you know how to fight?" Asks Four. I look over at Christina and smirk, she smirks back.

"Sort of." I say trying to act innocent.

"Fight Will then." He challenges.

"Challenge accepted. Come on Will." I say standing up. He stands up and starts to circle me. He throws a sloppy punch that I block. I swing and punch him in the jaw. He stumbles and I pin him to the ground. I sit on his chest and pick at my nails.

"You can get off me now Tris." Says Will and I smirk.

"But your comfy." I whine and get up.

"Where did You learn That?" Asks Four trying to figure me out.

"My uncle." I shrug and he tries to read my face. I am to good a liar for my own good. He shrugs and I breathe an internal sigh of relief. I look at Christina who smirks.

"Some how I don't believe you." He says and I shrug.

"If you don't believe me then that's your problem. My uncle taught me how to fight after my parents were killed." I say tears pricking at my eyes. I know my parents are alive so it makes the story less believable. I fake tears and I feel a tear spill over and Christina hugs me.

"Sorry I asked." He says and I sigh.

"Its fine it was so long ago." I lie smoothly. Then we hear commotion and I stand up. Peter and Al come running.

"Palace guards." They pant.

"Let me handle this." I say and they all look at me weird. I walk towards the palace guards and out of ear-shot and sight. They spot me and their jaws drop.

"Get away now and tell the other guards not to come anywhere near here and if you get anymore information from out laws you tell the guards the princess is handling it. But do not tell the out laws" I say and they nod. They run of and I dirty myself up. I run back over and to fiegn hurt I limp.

"You ok Tris?" Asks Four.

"Yeah I know their superior. They tried to fight me so I threatened to tell their boss their wasting time they could be catching murder's and they left. Its good to have friends in high places." I say and they smirk.

"You Tris are an evil genius you know that right?" Asks one of the tanned boys.

"Of course what kind of evil genius doesn't know their evil." I say and he chuckles.

"I don't believe I know your name." I say and he chuckles.

"My name is Uriah and this is Zeke." Says Uriah pointing to the other tanned boy.

"Hello." I say and I wave my hand. I stand up and so does Christina.

"Let us make dinner." I say and they nod. Me and Christina walk over to where they prepare food. They have rabbit, cheese, bread, water and some vegetables. I look at Christina and she nods. I grab the vegetables and start to cut them up. Christina roasts the rabbit. I roast some cheese on the bread. I use the water to boil the vegetables. We put everything on plates and I carry four and she carries four. We walk out and hand each a plate. They look at us and we eat. They all eat after us. They put their plates down and Uriah's face lights up.

"Four can we keep them?" Asks Uriah. Four shrugs. Uriah comes over and hugs me. I slap him hard across the face to make sure to leave a mark.

"Touch me and you die." I threaten Uriah and he backs down. He goes and sits back down. I smirk when I see the hand print I left on his face. The sun starts to go down and I accidentally let a yawn escape my mouth. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and blush. I look over at Christina who is laughing. I glare at her and she stops laughing.

"How can someone so small pack such a punch?" Asks Uriah and I smirk.

"My uncle taught me-" I start to say but cut myself off by yawning in and obnoxious manor. Everyone just laughs at me.

"Tired?" Asks Four who seemingly is the only one not laughing.

"Being tied to a tree is not the most comfetable sleeping position." I say and he chuckles.

"Evidently not." He says and I laugh.

"I think we should turn in for the night." Says Four and everyone agrees.

"Where will these two sleep?" Says Peter motioning to us. I groan when I realise we can't sleep tied to a tree all night.

"We don't have any spare bunks so the girls will have to share." Says Four smirking. I huff and so does Christina.

"Catelyn can share with me." Says Will sheepishly. Four looks at Christina and she nods.

"Tris can share with me." Says Al. I shake my head furiously. Four notices and smirks.

"Sorry Al, Tris is sharing with me." Says Four and my smile falters. I suppose its better than Al or Peter.

"Fine." I say and Al shoots me daggers. I smile sweetly at him.

"Lights out." Yells Four and everyone gets up and goes there seperate ways. He offers me a hand and I take it. As I take his hand I feel a tingle speading throughout my entire body. I let go of his hand and follow him to his bunk. I see it and its wooden bed with a matress and a cover. I sigh and climb into the bed. The other side of the bed dips when Four climbs into bed.

"Night." I say turning over.

"Good night Tris." He says and I slowly drift of to sleep.

**Read and review**

**Alonnsy alonso**

**I am dauntless 123789**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks to witty lady for letting me adopt this story**

The Princess And Her Outlaw

Chapter 4

I wake up and feel someone's arms around me. I look around and see the person Is Four. I blush profoundly. He starts to stir and I get up. I notice he is without a shirt. He has a birth mark on his shoulder shaped like a star. I used to know someone with a birth mark like that but they are dead. So I brush it off and walk out the tent. I see Christina sitting so I go and sit next to her.

"Hey Catelyn." I say and she smiles.

"Hey Tris." She says and I smile.

"I need to fix my hair." I complain blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Come here." She says. I sit in front of her and she pulls all the things out of my hair. It falls down to my waist. She clips my fringe up but leaves the rest of my hair down.

"Thanks." I say and Christina gives me a big hug.

"Its fine." She says.

"So You and Will." I ask her and she blushes profusely.

"No." She says and I giggle.

"So You and Four." She says raising her eyebrow.

"What you are implying is entirely inappropriate." I say and she laughs.

"Which dictionary did you swallow?" She says then adds,

"Wait don't answer that." I chuckle and then Uriah walks out.

"Hello." He says and sits down.

"Sorry about slapping you I don't like hugs." I say and he nods.

"No hard feelings. Good slap though." He says. I smile and go back to talking to Christina. Then Four walks out and smirks at me. I glare at him and the others come outside. Al glares at me and I give him a not so lady like gesture involving two fingers. Christina laughs and the boys stare at me mouths wide.

"You should close your mouths you might catch flies." I say and they snap out of it. I laugh at their stupidity.

"I told you before I am no lady." I say and they shrug.

"We gathered that Tris. Little Girl." Says Al and I glare at him.

"Don't be an ass." Says Zeke and Al glares at him.

"If looks could kill." Says Christina. I laugh.

"That's an understatement." I snort and Christina laughs. Then Uriah joins in laughing. Me and Christina stop laughing but Uriah carries on.

"Its not that funny Uriah." Says Will and he stops laughing.

"Shut up Will." Yells Uriah and I laugh at all of them.

"Can you be serious for one second? Or is that not possible." I say and Four snorts.

"These peasants couldn't be serious for half a second so a whole second is just to much to ask." He says and I smirk. I grab Christina and we go to make breakfast. They have oats, water, milk and some berries.

"Your mom's porridge?" I ask her and she nods. We make porridge and add berries to it. I carry Four bowls and so does she. We pass them around and all the boys look disgusted.

"Gives you energy." I say and they shrug. They all take a spoonful and smile.

"This is good." Says Zeke.

"Just like My Mom used to make." Says Christina.

"Well your mom was a genius." Says Zeke and Christina shakes her head.

"No my mom was a candor." She says and I laugh at her.

"Your mom had no filter. Catelyn I know your baby stories." I say and her smile falters.

"You what?" She stammers and I smirk.

"Apparently baby Catelyn was quite the little dan-" I get cut of by Christina's hand.

"Tris shut up please." She removes her hand.

"Oh do go on." Says Will.

"She was a dancer." I say and Christina makes a noise of frustration.

"Well baby Tris was quite the little daun-" she starts but I put my hand over her mouth but she licks me.

"Ewe you licked me." I say rubbing my hand on her shoulder.

"Do go on Catelyn." Says Four and I glare at her.

"She liked to act dauntless." Says Christina and I put my face in my hands.

"You might want to start running Catelyn." I say and she smiles.

"You won't hurt me." She states matter of factually.

"Who gave you that idea." I say and she gulps.

"I'm your best friend." She says proudly.

"What makes you think your my best friend." I say and she raises her eyebrows.

"I'm your only friend so in turn that make me your best friend." She says and I mutter 'smart ass'. She heard me cause she hits my shoulder.

"I have other friends." I say and she laughs.

"Name one." She challenges.

"Susan." I say and her smile falters.

"Touche." She says putting her hands up in surrender. I flash her a smirk and pounce on her.

"Ha." I yell and get off her.

"Ass" she Mumbles and I smirk.

"Heard that." I say. Then I hear a twig snap. I gesture for everyone to be quite. I hear leaves rustling. I look around and spot someone in black. I zone in on the face. Its a dauntless. I look over at everyone else. They all shrug. I run towards the person and pin them to the ground. I look at the face and see that its a girl. She has dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Its Shauna.

"Shauna. Call me Tris and no mention of me being a princess understood. Christina is Catelyn" I whisper and she nods. I get off her. She stands and runs over to Zeke. She sits In his lap and kisses him.

"I wasn't expecting that." Yells Christina and I smirk.

"I was." I say and she raises her eyebrows.

"What Shauna told me she had an outlaw boyfriend." I shrug and shauna smirks.

"I can trust Tris to keep her mouth shut where as you Catelyn have the worlds biggest mouth." Says Shauna and I laugh.

"True." I agree and Christina pouts.

"I remember when we were Four and met Catelyn. No filter she told me exactly what she thought of me." I say and Christina laughs.

"What did you say to me, you asked me if I had swallowed a dictionary. You were Four" I say and they all laugh.

"Then you called me Posh and Stuck up just because we were 4 and I used the word evidently. Then we met him at age 9. Remember Catelyn." I say and she nods.

"I miss him." I say and she nods again. I feel tears pricking my eyes.

"We all miss him Tris." Says Christina and I nod.

"If its the last thing I do that bastard will pay." I announce to no one in particular. They all apart from Christina and Shauna raise their eyebrows.

"When we were 9 we meet a boy named Toby. Me and him became best friends and when we were sixteen we started dating. When we turned 17 he told me he loved me. His father used to abuse him. One day I got a call. He had died but there was no funeral. I cried for 12 days straight. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, I even stopped talking. Until Christina convinced me that's not what he would have wanted. We all know he didn't die. He told me a week before he was going to run and back but I guess he had couldn't come back. He died and I cried but that's all in the past." I huff and collapse into Christina's arms. I break down.

"You know Catelyn I never actually told Susan that story. Yet some how I feel they are trust worthy." I whisper to her and she nods.

"Its alright Tris I'm sure he will come back one day." Says Uriah and I smile.

"Oh Shauna how's lynn?" I ask and she smirks.

"Married." She says.

"She didn't?" I ask her.

"Oh but she did." Says Shauna.

"I'm happy for her." I say and she nods.

"But Eric really?" I ask her and she smirks.

"Yeah I know but she loves him. You of all people should know you can't help who you fall in love with." She says and I nod. Its so true.

"My Dad hated Toby with a passion." I say and Shauna giggles.

"That's only because he caught you two making out. To be fair Toby didn't have a shirt on." Says Christina.

"I didn't mind if he didn't have a shirt on." I say and blush because I wasn't suppose to say that. They all laugh at me.

"I wouldn't have minded if he didn't have a shirt on." Says Christina.

"Paws off he was mine." I say and she giggles.

"He was very handsome." I say and she nods.

"Shauna?" I ask her.

"He was very handsome." She says and I giggle.

"So he was hot. Can we stop girl talk now!" Snaps Four.

"Chill." I say and he glares at me.

"I don't need this." I say standing up. I hear shauna yelling,

"Well done look what you did now." Says Shauna.

"I didn't -" he starts only to be cut off.

"You didn't think you yelled at her. Can't you see it's a touchy subject. Getting her to talk about it is very difficult. So that would have killed her. Its good she wants to talk about it because heaven knows when we can get her to open up again!" She snaps. I walk over the tree I was tied to and sit under it. I hear footsteps and spin to see Peter.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"No not really." I say and he sits next to me.

"Don't worry he's always like this." He says and I nod.

"And to think I was starting to like him." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah you get used to it." He says then he leans in and kisses me. I try to push him away put he pins me to the tree. I manage to pull away long enough to scream. I hear people running over. I feel Peter being pulled off me. My vision starts to go burred and I slowly slip into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess and her outlaws

Chapter 5

I shoot up back into consciousness and see Christina sitting next to me. She smiles at me when she notices I'm awake.

"How you feeling?" She asks me and I smile.

"Better." I say and she nods. She helps me sit up.

"Where is everyone?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Uriah and Zeke are guarding Peter. Four and Will are guarding Al." Says Christina.

"Why Al?" I ask and she looks sombre.

"He tried to free Peter and after failing tried to hurt you." She says and I nod. I stand up and put shoes on.

"How long was I out?" I ask Christina.

"3 hours." She says and I nod my head in an understanding fashion. We walk out and I smirk when I see Peter tied to a tree. They all notice me and smile.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken." Says Zeke and I glare.

"Didn't she get kissed?" I ask and he backs down.

"Hi Tris." Says Peter and I glare at him.

"Don't think you can speak to me. If you ever touch me I swear to god I will kill you." I say and walk away.

"He's not coming back for you. If he was going to he would have already." He yells and that is the last straw. I walk over to him and knock him out. Uriah smirks devilishly at me. Four comes over and looks from me to Peter. I shrug and say,

"He crossed the line." Then he chuckles.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asks and I think about it for a second.

"Okay." I say following him.

"If I catch anyone listening I will kill you." He threatens everyone. We walk out of ear-shot.

"I know who you are." He says and I feel a lump rise in my throat.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say and he smirks.

"Come on Bea I thought you would have recognised me by now." He says and everything clicks.

"Toby." I say and he picks me up and spins me around. He kisses me hard on the lips. I kiss back harder.

"I missed you so much." I breath.

"So why are you here?" He asks me with a serious face.

"Well, the Erudite-abnegation war caused me to have to leave. We escaped until your friend caught us we were going to amity." I say with a sad smile.

"I missed you bea bear." He says and I kiss him.

"I was gonna come back but I thought you were better off without me." He says and a tear escapes my eye.

"I most certainly not better off without you." I say and he nods. I really wasn't better off with out him. Thinking he was dead made my life hell. I only had christina as a friend and I barley spoke or left my room.

"I knew only one person had the star shaped birth mark." I smirk and he laughs.

"I think your beautiful too." He says and I am confused.

"You, Catelyn and Shauna were calling me handsome." He says and I blush.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I left and Marcus told you I was dead because he told me if I walk out of the door I was dead in his eyes." He says

"Catelyn is Christina." I say and he smirks.

"I know." He says.

"She really asked you if you swallowed a dictionary when you were four?" He asks and I nod.

"Sounds like something she would say." He agrees.

"I love you." He says and I smile.

"I love you too." I reply and I kiss him. We walk hand in hand back to the camp and as soon as Christina notices she drags me away.

"When did that happen?" She asks referring to Me and Four.

"When we Were 16." I say and she looks confused.

"It isn't?" She asks and I nod.

"Fate works in mysterious ways." I say and she nods. She hugs me. We walk back over to everyone else and I smile at Toby. I sit across from him but he pouts, so I get up and sit next to him. He pulls me into his lap and I kiss him. I look around and everyone except Christina has their jaw dropped.

"I thought... What about Toby?" Asks Uriah.

"Maybe I Found my Toby." I say and he gives me a massive smile.

"It isn't?" Asks Zeke.

"Oh but it is Zeke." I say and I kiss Toby again..

"In your face Peter." I yell at Peter.

"Shut up." He yells back and I smirk. Me and Christina stand up and go prepare dinner. We make rabbit and vegetable stew with bread. We pass it around. Christina looks at me as if to day does she give it to Peter and Al. Four shakes his head. We all eat and turn in for the night. I don't mind sharing with Four now that I know he's Toby. I change into the night clothes Shauna brought me and climb into bed. Toby climbs into bed after me and wraps his arms around me. I turn to face him and I kiss him. He kisses back hard. I wrap my arms around his neck and he flips us so he is hovering over me. He kisses my jaw and my then down to my neck. He kisses my collar bone and then back up to my lips again. I pull his shirt over his head and trace my hand over his muscles. He puts his hand on the small of my back and eliminates all the space between us. He then pulls my shirt over my head. He smirks when he sees goose bumps arise on my skin. I feel that feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me we need to stop.

"Toby no more." I say and he understands. We redress and go to sleep.

"I Love you." He says and I smile.

"I love you too." I say and then I fall asleep finally wrapped in Toby's arms after all this time.

**Fourtris yay! **


End file.
